A would be Faerie Tale
by Possesivebastard
Summary: The guilty do burn, the devil does rise, and the innocent do suffer. Just how far will one kitsune go to repent his sins and return his love, or will it by then be too late? Kagome/Kurama


Eerie was the first word to come to mind when one first entered the dark and nearly decrepit cave which was oddly heavy with the scent of decaying and over ripened flora as it brought forth the question of what possibly could grow in such darkness and--a cold chill would at this point crawl threw the person or persons foolish enough to enter the cave, as one knew not to have entered to begin with. It would be further into the cave one would begin to hear it..faint ever so quiet mummers indistinct in that the words were inaudible and yet still loud enough to creep upon the senses even those dull enough to be human and raise the hair on the back of ones neck as the sense of unease finally matured within your being and became an unerring dread one usually even the most brave turned back at this point and yet some still carried forth intent upon discovering the mystery that the cave would ultimately yield them.

As they moved on ward the mummers would be come more distinct and they would hear words sometimes ever repeated apologizes and praises with an intermix of giggles and purrs the brave few that made it to this point would be so intent of what was before them with the heavy scent of rotting flora that they would not notice the bits, the pieces and the bones against the sides of the cave nor would they notice the fastly growing plants that scaled the cave walls as it was too dark to see even with a demons incredible advantage, yet they would continue on if for no other reason than the faint glow up ahead that seemed to give off light to its inner occupants and yet not a drop to its surrounding excrement, they would advance to the opening and it would be there they freeze, it mattered not how fearsome the creature was nor would it matter to how evil they where or how much power they possessed they would stand there frozen staring at the erotically twisted site before their eyes. For there in front of them would be the obvious cause to the decaying floral smell as a kitsune for there could be no other creature with such a perfect sensuous beauty and such obvious power over plant life it was a pity really that the poor thing seemed to have gone mad.

There in the middle of a utopia of thriving and beautiful plant life each as exotic and sensuous as their creator sat the kitsune though one would have no idea how the light came to be nor where it originated from this would be the last thing on their minds at that moment as they watched with a stupefied fascination as the kitsune with it looked a mixture of white and red hair as it was neither of either color as it shifted too often and one would wonder if the kitsune had thought of doing an illusion and only half of its mind was focused upon the actual process but regardless of the paradox that was its hair its body garbed in white silk continued to press and rub itself ever more erotically against the stone statue in which remained the sole focus and attention of the kitsunes world he remained puring all the while, at some point the kitsune would stop its rather arousing unknowing display moving to face the statue which back was to the on lookers and from the back one would summarise it was female or at least they would assume so one would never put it past a kitsune to differentiate between a male or a female lover which usually attested to the reason the breed was dying out and its remaining population thin.

This kitsune however was far beyond all those now plainly ordinary looking kitsunes, instead this one was.. there was nothing with in which to compare this creatures beauty to, and one would immediately feel jealousy prickle upon their still stunned emotions forgetting entirely anything they may have or might have started planning as they continued to watch in rampant fascination as the kitsune brought up a hand caressing the face of the statue and began again to praise it as the voice had back in the tunnel their brains would connect the voice immediately and they would begin to relax once again the voice they now recognised to be the kitsunes would begin talking to the statue again praising always praising offering the sun the stars the moon anything the statue may want if it would but speak again.

The kitsune suddenly crashed to the ground weeping piteously still remaining wrapped around the statue now holding on to its legs pleading forgiveness as though it had done some personal wrong and the statue was now angry with it, suddenly though the mood was gone and the kitsune was again on its feet praising the beautiful goddess it was mated to, one might wonder later how a kitsune could mate with a statue when it was a well known fact that kitsunes needed constant attention, adoration, love and incomparable beauty, a statue could provide none of those things. Still fascinated with watching the kitsune as it began to whisper to the statue of a gift special in the making whispering so quietly and loudly as if there was a large crowd in the room and he feared it might not hear him.

By now viewers would be curious to the actual appearance of the statue for it to have such a strong hold over a kitsune such as this one so when the kitsune finally did leave the statues side with such an obvious reluctance as though afraid that should he leave the statue would not be when he returned no doubt the startings of craved paranoia as such was to happen to a kitsune should they go without what was inherit to their survival for any period of time but by that alone that the kitsune was willing to leave his deemed sole supporting center he couldn't have been so long without the attentions of the real word maybe fifty sixty years at most although...with his delusions it may have been a bit more then again in Makai anything was bound to happen and if the kitsune had too wandered in here and was mad to begin with well...this cave however had been haunted for centuries and in only the last couple decades did it lose safe passage way for travelers, who were no doubt frightened by the mad kitsune and his ramblings.

At the moment the kitsunes aura disappeared from sensing did one dare to move, too over come with curiosity and anxiety to stop themselves rushing amid the garden utopia unaware that after they passed across it the garden shriveled and died and the vines above them began to glow, each vine singularly connected together illuminating the cave ever brighter as the youkai ensnared within the dieing plants accumulating to throw a warning should intruders come to close to what they where to safe guard. No notice was taken for there was none to be had no sooner had the sculpture come into view than the same kitsune itself became pail in comparison and how such a thing was possible one could not tell the statue was of a young girl her face enchanting ensnaring any who saw it, burning its image upon their mind to recall forever again and again in their nightmares that hauntingly sadly beautiful face. The statue was marred in but one place the nape of the statues neck was worn with puncture wounds which where ground deep into the stone, from site and guesses alone judged to be the kitsunes as his mating mark claim it was probably a coveted artwork the kitsune had stolen as there was no way the girl portrayed, forever immortalised in stone could be real she was-she was-too.. surreal, and yet the aura the stone held...

That the stone held an aura at all though hollowed now bespoke of either a great power or a large soul, all of which would imply that at one point the statue had been a living entity, demon, human, or something else entirely..it was unknown, and yet by the mere fact alone that one could feel the aura without probing would imply that this..entity had only become as it was recently a few days at most...or..that she had been something unbelievably powerful in life as an aura of this magnitude was unheard of for even an S class demon's aura to linger for more than half a century and even then the demons aura would be indistinguishable next to the sheer amassment of evil and corruption the soul was no doubt to have collected at that point, and yet this statue could not be an S class demon as they never ventured into territory so closely controlled by the Spirit Realm save for when there was a rip in the barrier that they might be so inclined to pursue. Then there was also no amassing of an evil or corrupt presence anywhere on the statue nor around it save for the kitsunes own lingering aura.

It was unheard of for anything in Maikai to have no trace of evil as all things where inherently born impure or evil as that was all the souls where made up of the Spirit realm insured that by only sending down corrupted souls be be reborn as demons, but this. This was impossible as all souls carried evil within them, all souls even those in the Spirit Realm and Human Realm new born souls or not they all carried with them the potential for evil and corruption and never could something such as that be erased or cleansed as they became a reality as soon as a soul became aware, and yet this aura held not a trace of such a thing such a rare and powerful item the only of its kind, should something as great as this get out.. the ramifications where beyond even the vilest of souls imagination, this statue that the kitsune guarded, as this was all it could be for nothing as great as this statue belonged to such an unfit ill minded demon, no if this got out this statue would be even more valuable than the Shikon no Tama had ever been, every demon, every ghoul, every soul, every god even would seek its possession, no.

These ones would take it and learn its secrets keep it hidden from the world, yes that's what they'd do. One leaned forward to touch the enchanting face of the statue just a brief glide of a hand down a solid stone cheek as had been observed enacted by the kitsune earlier never was one to notice the approaching silver blurr that appeared just on the edge of the partly blackened utopia as golden eyes became lost within a sea of red at watching the even dared thought of motion, and yet before the hand could make contact with the statue it glowed as though sparked with life a living aura a visual pink and just as suddenly as the shock made thought to make way into ones brain everything in a five mile radius was instantly purified and just as suddenly the purifying energy creased and the ground was blank and desolate around the statue, it would be then that anyone still among the existing would notice the calming kitsune too stunned and weak to do aught else but watch as the kitsune's eyes returned to their normal or at least one could assume normal shade, the red fast to retreat as it appeared the kitsune was mollified by the statues reaction to the almost touch as he began to approach it and as he did so flowers began to spring up beneath his feet one could even doubt he was aware of such an effect as he ignored all even the charred, who had so obviously offended him before he wrapped himself around the statue once more the kitsunes fangs sinking into the worn hole marks at the statues nape in a near mockery of a loving embrace as though he was still aware of company and wanted to show off his obvious superiority by being able to touch the statue where another could not.

The red was again begining to bleed into the kitsunes hair again flickering but this time green began to bleed into the gold of its eyes and began to as one could assume calm as its fangs left the indentures at the statues neck and began to rub the under of his chin on the top of her head while croning praises. They where forgotten it seemed and with what meager strenghth they retained they began to struggle back wards towards the mouth of the cave in a vain attempt at making it out alive however no sooner did they touch the remaining utopia of a garden then did the plants come alive the once beautiful magnificent plants becoming the vilest and deadliset even seen within the blackend, deepest depths of Maikai, each of the remaining living members where soon wraped in the largest of coils ready for consumption their dead already being devowered well that is if there had been anything remaining in the first place.

Just as they where being lifted above the grunting salivating and screeching monsters the kitsune seemed to become aware of them once more and all the plants simultaneously seemed to freeze and mute themselves as the kitsune looked at them his pupils where largely dilated and his reluctance to leave the statue was now more prominent than it had been before as he clung to the statues arm a whiny whimper dragging in the recesses of his throat before finally his hair and eyes stopped their flickering and became the sliver hair and golden eyes of before as he began to approach his hand linger on the statue longer than necessary as he passed by it and came towards them.

"So you are the mongers that would dare to touch my Kagome? Do you so largely underestimate my skills, or the skills of one of my kind that you would dare try to so blatantly steal from this kitsune?" The kitsune was calm his voice never rising but the madness in his eyes seemed to give away to his anger. Already could they feel as his energy ate upon their own feeding himself and the plant life around them, and quickly was the destroyed flora replaced as though never had it been gone and yet not a single plant dared to touch the statue in fact the ground remained bare around the statue about a foot out the vines didn't even dare to crawl towards the barren space. A barrier mayhaps? Yet then how did a kitsune a silver kitsune at that gain access to holy magic when it was well know by all that the kitsunes hated both the monks and mikos who where they only ones around any more that carried the needed powers as all objects that had once possessed such eroded with time and their magical properties where lost.

The kitsune suddenly looked a harsh paradox of forlorn and might have actually pulled of such a look had the madness in his eyes not been ever present. He was going to use them to feed, for no doubt in a subconscious part of his mind he knew he needed attentions of others. Living attentions focused on himself at least for a small measure of time before he was able to stifle the urge or finish feeding off their remaining energy, and then, there after feeding what remained them to his plants.

"Silly me where are my manners?"

The kitsune asked before tilting his head towards the statue as though listening intently. Baritones chimed lightly influx as he laughed a single hand was brought forth towards his mouth as if in an attempt to stifle the motion and one might have been fooled if they did not know kitsunes at all, he was posing in such a way as to indirectly direct attention to himself but it was not their attention he was seeking, as much was obvious even to the blind, he was seeking the statues attentions, bluntly stated in his poise and suddenly sinuous manner, he was a kitsune trying to entice forward an uninterested mate. He soon came back to himself, at least in the sense he was no longer posing and his laughter stopped, now however he began to converse with the statue.

"Quiet right my love I have forgotten the introductions I am Youko Kurama."

The shock that one might have experienced at that name was long gone after all the one Youko Kurama that was once so infamous was now a hollowed husk at anything great after all what did one expect when one turned against all they believed to become a lap dog for the spirit world. They so wisely chose not to mention that nor his obvious failure to introduce his 'mate' to them after all most kitsunes where hoarders by nature it was only natural he would not want to share even a small part of her with them, he was likely unaware that he had already given them a name in which to call her. Kagome.

"...yes it has been a long time since we last had guests the last ones seemed to have gone so quickly."

He paused frowning as he made his way over to the statue looking as one might having just been rebuked for something they had not done. He began to crone softly as he finally reached it draping himself on it again holding it ever close to himself he looked at them again his golden eyes dull with hidden pain the madness dilating his pupils as he spoke more to himself than them, they were just the witnessing audience to something he had wanted to say. An unwilling participant if you will.

"She wasn't always like this you know..."

PB here so whatcha think continue?


End file.
